The Beginning and The End Of Their Game Of Cat and Mouse
by anxious.soul
Summary: In which Tony is a genius and puts two and two together in regards of the vigilante group The Avengers, he and Bucky fight and that's after he gets hurt. (Day 6 of WinterIron Week 2019)


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers**

**Warnings/Tags: ****In the first paragraph, it talks about/mentions a rape victim -nothing explicit, Alternate Universe -Modern: No Powers, Gunshot Wounds, Violence.**

**Day 6 of Winteriron Week 2019.**

**Day 6 Prompts (all have been used): Identity Porn/ "You should shut up now."/ Proof that Tony Stark has a heart**

**Notes:**  
_**Bold Italics are newspaper headlines**_  
_Italics are flashbacks_

**Cross-posted on my AO3 with a collage.**

* * *

Of course, Tony knew who the Avengers were. They were well known throughout New York and possibly America. A group of vigilantes. They were murderers but, if possible, with good intentions. They killed bad people. The ones who got away with whatever deplorable crime they committed. Tony had read about one of the Avenger's most recent murders; it was a man who had raped a younger man. It went to court and it was blatantly clear that the rapist was going to walk scot-free. So on the day of the verdict, the rapist never showed. The Avenger's had known that the vile man would walk and so they took it into their own hands. He'd been found with a bullet to the head, an arrow to the heart and his genitals cut off and stuffed down his throat…the latter had been done whilst he was alive.

The public, itself, had mixed feelings. The majority would rather the Avengers continue to take the unpunished criminals off the street when the law refused to do what was right in front of it, but of course, there was the minority, who believed the Avengers should be locked up…problem was no one knew who they were. They had names and they had their own signatures, but no one could put a name to face when it came to the Avengers. On occasion, one would be seen ever so slightly. Not enough to condemn and recognise them, but enough to realise _who_ they were as in The Avengers.

**—LINE BREAK—**

A hand waving in front of his face brought Tony out of his thoughts and he smiled up at the taller brunet,

"Hello, Bucky." Tony murmured as they shared a gentle kiss and Bucky sat down in the chair across the table, they were in a small coffee shop, but it was cosy and their favourite coffee house.

"Hey Doll, sorry I'm a bit late."

"No worries, I ordered you a drink, might be a little cold now."

"Thanks." Bucky took a sip of his cooler coffee, it wasn't cold, instead, it was at the perfect drinking temperature, Tony too had a drink of his own coffee. "You were a little lost in that mind of yours, Doll, thinking about work?"

"I'm always thinking about work. Pepper's a terror and my to-do list only seems to grow no matter how much I complete." He took another drink, "But no. I was actually thinking about the Avengers. They struck again and I can't say the woman didn't deserve it."Bucky raised an eyebrow and nodded,

"Yeah, I heard about that." Which was about as much a reply Tony would ever get when the topic of the Avengers was brought up, so swiftly, he moved on and changed the subject.

"You need me to check on your arm? You seem to be favouring your right one today."

"Oh no, it's alright, just a little sore at the shoulder where it joins."

"What'd you do?" Tony asked and Bucky could tell that his boyfriend of twelve months wanted to have a check on it,

"Oh, you know, just me and Stevie doing a bit of roughhousing."

"Bucky, you need to be more careful with your arm." Tony tutted but he had a smile on his face. Reaching across, Bucky held Tony's hands in his own,

"I know, Doll." He murmured with his own smile.

Soon they were going their separate ways due to work, but as they exited the cafe, they shared a gentle kiss,

"See you later?"

"How's tonight at eight?" Bucky asked, his hand gently cupping Tony's cheek,

"Sounds perfect. See you then." They shared another kiss before the genius went left and the taller man went right.

**—LINE BREAK—**

By no means was Tony an idiot. There was a reason he was a genius. So it shouldn't come to a surprise that he'd managed to piece things together. It took a while, sure, and even then he wasn't completely certain he was right, yet the evidence was _all_ there. But he didn't tell Bucky and he wouldn't, not until he was 100% certain and the time was right.

Tony sat in his workshop staring at the newspaper clippings and all the notes he'd made.

"So let's review the facts, Stark." He whispered to himself recalling the newest bruise on Bucky's body that hadn't been there when they'd met for dinner the other night.

_**Avengers Recent Victim Dead By Purple Arrow**_

_Tony remembered the first time he met Clint, he'd been told about how he was a professional archer. The genius had shown interest in the man's talent and that had set the archer off on a spiral of ramblings that Tony listened to with a grin._

_"These are my favourite arrows!"_

_"You have different ones?"_

_"Oh definitely!"_

_"So why are these your favourites?" Tony asked whilst fingering the royal coloured arrows,_

_"Because of the colour! Purple is the best colour and these are perfect." He grinned._

_**Archer Avenger: Loves Purple and is Called Hawkeye?**_

_"So considering your deaf," Tony started, ever the blunt guy, "does that mean your sense of smell heightened? Because dude, you stink."_

_"First of all rude." Clint snarked with his typical grin, "And second of all, nah, it's my eyes."_

_"Okay, show me then. Read this." Tony asked holding up his phone after typing something into it. Unsurprisingly, the archer read it word for word without a single squint. "Fine._

_Fine." Tony muttered at the smugness that radiated from him,_

_"Told you I was good. At the range, they call me Hawkeye 'cause I got hawk-like eyes." He smirked._

_Tony knew that it was all superficial, there was nothing really tying Clint down to being the Avengers Hawkeye, but that didn't mean he was wrong and that he didn't believe Clint wasn't, to be honest._

_**Black Widow Strikes With Electric Weapon?**_

_"Hey Tony, would you mind having a look at this? I think I broke it." The redheaded woman had said as she entered his workshop so quietly that had JARVIS not informed him of her heading to him, he'd have jumped out of his skin. Turning to face her, the genius looked at the bracelet she was handing to him._

_"What seems to be the problem?" He asked turning it over in his hands, he touched the faint blue light and flinched when it shocked him, "What the fuck, Nat? You have electric bracelets?" She shrugged,_

_"Yeah. It's a bit faulty, I think one of the wires got disconnected or something."_

_"Not the point." Tony stated with wide eyes, "Why do you have this?"_

_"Oh Tony, sweet innocent Tony. I am a woman. I live in a busy city. I am also quite beautiful. Tell me, how many times do you think men try to force me into things?" She asked and was touched by the hardening of Tony's eyes, "Constantly, men leer, some 'accidentally' grope and sadly some have tried to…well, you know." She shrugged again, "I know it's not exactly legal, but they're for my protection."_

_"No, no. I understand, Nat. I'm just sorry you have to carry them about. I'll get it fixed right away. If you want I can up the voltage?" There was a certain vengeful tilt in his smile and Natasha found herself withholding a smirk,_

_"I'd appreciate that, Tony. Thank you котенок."_

_**Redhead Caught Fleeing In The Dark Wearing In Black Cat Suit. Is This The Black Widow?**_

_Tony and Bucky had gotten together a month before Halloween last year and so the genius had been invited to a Halloween party. Natasha had worn a tight black suit with a belt and a small red hourglass symbol._

_"So who are you supposed to be then?" He'd asked as she greeted him,_

_"A spy, an agent or cat woman. You choose." She grinned, kissed his cheek and wandered off to find someone else._

_Once again, not enough evidence to accuse her of anything, but Tony could easily see her being the Black Widow. Natasha just had a certain…feel about her. She was beautiful and deadly._

_**Captain of the Avengers, Real-Life Captain America? Suit and Shield? Check.**_

_One of the first times Tony had gone to Bucky and Steve's flat, he'd seen a perfect replica of the shield from comic super-hero Captain America. He couldn't resist touching it._

_"Wow. This is amazing, bet it cost a fortune." He'd murmured to the blond when he reached out to touch it, looking at Steve to make sure it was okay to do so, the man had nodded. He tried lifting it up. "Christ that's heavy!"_

_"Yeah, it's a good weight from time to time." Steve winked,_

_"Let me guess. You also have the outfit." The blond fell silent, but Tony waggled his finger, "Don't say you don't. Come on, where is it?" He was grinning like a madman, but Steve chuckled and showed him the outfit, Tony was so amused that he almost missed the silent conversation Bucky and Steve held with their eyes._

Again, nothing that would indefinitely prove that Steve was the real-life Captain America. However, his mannerisms matched what everyone knew about the vigilante leader. Whenever someone got to walk free from prison and didn't deserve it, Steve would launch into rants. His fury at the law and legal system was something very significant and noteworthy.

Then there was Bucky. His Bucky.

_**Unknown Fourth Member Of Avengers. Silent, Stealthy and Deadly.**_

_**The Avengers Ghost**_

_**Ghost of the Avengers Goes By The Winter Soldier**_

The Winter Soldier was the least known simply because he rarely made an appearance and never left any mark. People suspected him to be a sniper and going on everything Tony had worked out with his other friends, it only made sense that Bucky, who was once one of the best snipers in the army, was the Winter Soldier.

_**Winter Soldier Part Robot?**_

Oh, and the fact that someone had managed to snag a picture of a metal arm cloaked in the night and only visible by the reflection of the moon helped convince Tony because just how many people had a metal arm?

More evidence? Bucky and the others seemed to always be injured or bruised whenever Tony would see them. Yet they always had excuses.

_"Oh, Stevie and I were sparring, things got a little out of hand. But you should see him!" Bucky would chuckle,_

_"So you know how I used to be like a circus guy -I never told you?- well anyway, I was doing some gymnastics and landed badly. Yeah, you'd be surprised at how easy it is to get a cut like that -I think it's quite cool that it looks like a knife's been dragged down my leg." Clint would always ramble on, his excuse always more elaborate than the last._

_"I'm sure you've seen Buck by now, we both got a little bit too rough." Steve would explain briefly with a smile,_

_"Don't worry about me, котенок. I just tripped over and sprained my ankle. My heels were a little too high!" Natasha would say as if her tripping over was something believable._

So Tony had his suspicions and was inclined to believe he was right, but he didn't mention it to anyone. Until he did.

**—LINE BREAK—**

"Tony, I just heard the news and had to come over. Are you okay? Do you want me to stay with you for a few days?" Bucky asked as Tony let him into his home. The taller man held Tony and was checking him over for any injuries,

"I'm fine Bucky." Tony whispered feeling self-conscious and afraid as he tapped on the arc reactor the sat in his chest, "And it's okay, you don't need to stay here and guard me. That'll just be boring for you."

"If it will make you feel safer and comfortable, Doll, I will."

"…maybe just stay the night?"

"Of course."

_**Obadiah Stane Escapes From Prison**_

_**Tony Stark's Would-Be-Murderer On The Loose**_

_**Help From The Inside Causes Obadiah Stane To Run Free**_

Two hours prior to Bucky's arrival, Tony had seen the headlines. His godfather, his father figure, had tried and almost succeeded in killing him a few months before Tony and Bucky had met. The fact that someone had helped the bald man escape terrified Tony, yet for some reason, he wasn't scared of Obadiah coming after him like he undoubtedly would. Tony was prepared and part of him was expecting the Avengers to do something about it.

**—LINE BREAK—**

He had a meeting three days later and entered the meeting room on the thirtieth floor of Stark Tower. The room was empty and Tony assumed he'd arrived early for once and so he set down his briefcase and prepared for the meeting. His back was turned when someone entered.

"Hello, my boy." Came an all too familiar voice, freezing the genius in his place as he slowly turned.

"Obie…"

"I see you haven't forgotten me." The bald man stated with a sharks grin and that was one Tony noticed the gun aimed his way, "You've caused me an awful lot of trouble, my boy, you should've just let yourself die in Afghanistan and we wouldn't be here." Tony moved backwards slowly as Obadiah took power steps closer to him.

"You won't get away with this, Obie."

"Who's going to stop me? I'll be out of this building before anyone realises you're dead and out of this state and country before they can incarcerate me again." The man, honest to god, _cackled_,

"The Avengers will stop you." Tony couldn't help but whisper to himself only Obadiah heard him,

"You think they'll care that I killed you. My boy, they'll be thanking me and offering me their services."

"No, they won't." Obie was suddenly right in his face and grabbing some of Tony's hair,

"And what makes you think that?" He asked as he pulled harshly before taking quite a few steps back so he'd be able to _truly_ see Tony die as he aimed his gun at Tony once more.

**—LINE BREAK—**

The room was silent, but Tony could hear his heart beating loudly and thought his godfather could hear it. They simply stared at one another and Tony watched as he took the safety off of the gun, he could almost hear the trigger being tapped as Obie waited impatiently to pull it.

"I am a generous man, so any last words, my boy?" He asked and the false kindness made Tony's chest ache, he tilted his head to the side and looked out the window, something glinting on the roof of the building in front caught his eye and a smirk pulled at his lips.

"Obie…there's one thing you didn't take into account." He turned back to face Obadiah, the smirk no longer hidden as a sense of confidence washed over him, "I am dating the Winter Soldier."

Then everything happened all at once. The second those words fell from Tony's lips, Obadiah's eyes widened and then narrowed. He pulled the trigger of his gun as something small smashed through the glass of the window and buried itself through the side of Obadiah's head before coming out the other side and embedding itself in the wall. Tony, who had begun to move out of the way as he spoke, threw himself out of the way as Stane pulled the trigger. He yelped as the bullet caught the left side of his abdomen, but that was better than his head…or at least it would be assuming Tony didn't bleed out.

And as the light faded and his crimson life trickled away from him, Tony could've sworn he heard someone shouting -screaming his name.

_"Tony!"_

**—LINE BREAK—**

Since Obadiah Stane's escape, the Avengers had been on the hunt. Searching for him whilst one of them kept an eye on Tony. They knew the madman would try to finish what he started, but it took a few days.

The redheaded assassin of a woman stalked the halls of Stark Tower, she was on her way to the room where Tony had a meeting, today she was the one keeping an eye on him. Peeking through the door, she caught sight of the situation.

"Winter," She hissed quietly into the ear-comm, "He's here."

"I see. Visuals on the situation. Building across." Bucky stated back and she knew that meant he was watching from the opposite building preparing to shoot the man,

"Shall I go in?"

"Not unless you really need to." Steve was the one to answer back showing that he and the others were online too,

"We're on our way, Widow," Clint stated.

She kept an emerald eye on the two and began to pull her own gun out, peeking it through the gap in the door and aiming it at Obadiah, who was talking. She kept it trained on him, just waiting for the man to make his move on Tony's life.

"Winter…" Natasha whispered as she heard Tony speak, "Tony _knows_." But before anyone could say anything, Obadiah's finger pulled the trigger as a bullet entered his own head and Tony threw himself away.

"On my way." Bucky all but shouted into the comm.

Natasha tucked her gun away and put on her innocent woman mask. She opened the door and screamed, hands moving to cover her mouth. She heard people running towards the room and soon an ambulance was being called along with the police. She was worried about Tony, but she also knew he was strong and stubborn. This wouldn't kill him.

**—LINE BREAK—**

Tony woke in the hospital alone. Pepper and Rhodey dropped by along with Bruce and Thor, but Bucky was a no show.

Tony went home by himself and found no sign of Bucky.

It was like a game of hide and seek that the genius had unwillingly been dragged into and forced to be the seeker. He couldn't get in touch or find Bucky anywhere, the man was avoiding him and if that didn't hurt more than him being shot or having the arc reactor forced into him, then Tony didn't know what did.

Five days had passed and enough was enough. He stormed to Steve and Bucky's house and this time, the blond wouldn't be able to lie and say the brunet wasn't home like he'd done the last _ten_ times.

**—LINE BREAK—**

"Oh, hey Tony." The blond exclaimed loudly whilst rubbing the back of his neck, "Bucky's not here right now. I can call you when he gets back or call him and see where he is? Dunno where he is and all, though."

"You should shut up now and cut the bullshit, Rogers." Tony, honest to god, growled and shoved past the larger man. "Barnes, get out here!" He shouted and began to search for Bucky, who swiftly avoided his gaze and ducked in and out of the rooms and under furniture if need be. "Or would you prefer to be called Winter Soldier? Just Winter? Or maybe Soldier?" He all but screamed.

Their game of hide and seek, of cat and mouse, lasted for almost thirty minutes before Tony fell to a stop. His shouting was silenced as he stood in front of the door ready to leave. His voice was almost a whisper, a drastic contrast to his previous shouting.

"Bucky…if you don't come out and talk to me, I'll leave." From where Bucky was hiding behind the corner of the room to Tony's left, the soldier sighed in relief, but his solace fell quickly at the words that followed, "But I won't come back. And we'll be over." Bucky was frozen in horror and as Tony's hand reached to open the door, he moved.

"Wait!" Tony froze, "Don't go, _please_. We…we can…let's talk." Bucky whispered.

**—LINE BREAK—**

"Are you going to talk?" Bucky asked after moments of silence from where the two sat at the dining table in Steve and Bucky's home. It was clearly the wrong thing to say.

"I beg your pardon? _I'm_ expected to talk?" Tony snarled, "Fine. Let's start with the fact that I got shot by my godfather and when I woke up in the hospital, my boyfriend _wasn't there_. When I got released from the hospital, he _still wasn't there._ For the last five days, I've been playing a game of cat and mouse trying to find him and _talk_, but he's deliberately _avoided me._" Tony's voice was harsh and Bucky knew he deserved it, "But what I _want_ to know is why my boyfriend has been _avoiding_ and _ignoring_ me for the past few days because I am fed up with it."

The genius was panting ever so slightly when he finished his shouting. When Bucky still didn't say anything, Tony sighed and stood to leave but a metal hand wrapped around his wrist, holding him in place. There was a silence and Tony sat down waiting for Bucky to speak, his hand still holding his wrist as he waited slightly impatiently for the man to open his mouth and _talk_.

"I was scared." His voice was so quiet, Tony thought he'd imagined it, "I was scared of how you'd react and of how this conversation would go. God, Tony, I don't know what to say."

"Start from the beginning and by that I mean when you realised I knew."

"I only found out when Stane shot you."

And so Bucky explained how he and the Avengers had been keeping an eye on Tony, whilst also searching for Obadiah. The day Tony had been shot and Stane had subsequently been killed, Natasha had been watching over him. She'd informed the team that Stane was on his way to Tony and Bucky had hastily set up on the building opposite to get a clear shot at Stane with his rifle, if need be, which he followed through with.

"…and then Nat, she said that you knew and I pulled the trigger and so did Stane and it all happened in a matter of _seconds_ and before I knew it, you were on the ground bleeding to death and then the ambulance and police arrived and it was just chaos." Bucky heaved a sigh, "I was scared to talk to you because you had admitted to knowing who we are, who _I_ am. It terrified me because I didn't know how you'd react. If you'd tell the police, if you'd stay with me or if you'd leave me. I…I wanted to prolong the conversation so that I could come up with answers and reasons and excuses as to why you shouldn't…shouldn't break up with me, 'cause, Doll, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." Bucky whispered the last bit and waited tensely for Tony, who took his time, to speak.

**—LINE BREAK—**

"I can't say it didn't hurt being ignored, Bucky. But, I can say that I wouldn't dump you, I _can't_, because doing so would hurt me so much. That may be selfish but I can't…_I don't want_ to live a life without you because I know, _I remember_, how shit life was before you." Hesitantly and slowly, they reached out and their hands met in the middle of the table,

"Bucky, I…" He'd never said the words before, "I love you." Bucky seemed to choke on his emotions,

"I love you too," He whispered back,

"I won't turn you in or anything, I don't want _this_ to come between us."

"Thank you," He all but sighed in relief, "_thank you."_

"And I don't want to know about _it._" Bucky nodded in understanding.

They stood and hastily enveloped each other in hugs, holding the other's body close and tight. Cradling the other as though they'd vanish if they let go. Both were certain the other was crying and they were right, Tony's tears soaked into Bucky's chest as Bucky's tears soaked into Tony's shoulder. Neither said a word.

And that was the beginning and the end of their game of cat and mouse.

**—LINE BREAK—**

"So are they alright?" Clint asked as he took a sip of his beer,

"It would seem so. I mean I left the flat because Tony and Bucky got painfully loud in the bedroom." Steve shivered, "God, even the walls shook."

"Too much info, Cap." Clint shook his head in disgust,

"Babies." Was all Natasha said to them as she took a large gulp of her own beer,

"You know, I can see why Bucky loves Tony. Especially when he's mad. There's something _beautiful_ about that short man being angry. He's _adorable_."

"And if he ever hears you say that, Steve, _you'll_ be able to witness his anger first-hand," The redhead commented, "You can stay here tonight, Cap, maybe even tomorrow, those two have a lot to _catch up on."_ Steve nodded his thanks whilst looking into his beer bottle with extreme disgust at what she was insinuating.

* * *

**Here's my tumblr if you're interested, it also has the story collages: anxious- - -soul (no spaces between the dashes but sucks and wouldn't allow the dashes without spaces)**

**Anyway,**  
**Thank you for reading,**  
**Hope you enjoyed this,**  
**Please review,**  
**No hate -don't like, don't read**

**Bye~**


End file.
